For example, JP 2005-216066 discloses a method of detecting a fault in an environment upon execution by obtaining a feature vector indicating an activity balance of nodes with respect to a system in which computers are active in association with each other.
JP 2004-302525 discloses a method of evaluating a performance balance of devices constituting a computer system by causing the computer system to process a test application.
Meanwhile, a simple sizing tool for calculating an estimated resource for servers based on an access amount is known (refer to Non-patent Document 1; h50146.www5.hp.com/partners/alliance/bea/sizing).
Software for detecting a bottleneck of hardware on a server is also known (refer to Non-patent Document 2: h50146.www5.hp.com/products/servers/proliant/essentials/pmp_sh.html).
Further, Non-patent Document 3; bruch.sfc.keio.ac.jp/course/HIP0I/hi2001-6.ppt discloses a method of handling an unknown environment by an agent using a learning technique of a decision tree, a neural network, or the like.
However, none of these patent documents and non-patent documents disclose a method of assisting in selection of an optimum system structure for performance necessary for actually operating servers and the like without using a test application.